This CDMAS project undertakes to delineate the mechanisms of injury and subsequent loss of kidney function. Since it is difficult to do such studies in humans in vivo and relatively difficult to obtain fresh human tissue for such studies, an immortalized human tubular cell line derived from human kidney will be very useful in in vitro model systems for studies of injury to the human nephron.